Traps
Traps are a newer addition in the series and they can only be found in Dungeon Nightmares II. There is quite a big variety of traps and they change, based on the Night (Level) the player is at. Some traps can be found in the center of chambers only, whereas others can be found between chambers, or even hallways. When a trap is located in the center of a chamber, it appears in the map as a square. Traps can also be found in the Challenge Chamber, as it is full of them. What can be found there are the traps that are in chambers in the main game (Bottomless Pits, Cogs, Fireplaces, Fans, Trap floor, Iron permeable floor, Blood pools) Guillotines These seem to be a troll-traps. They have never been confirmed to actually harm the player. They are usually standby, but sometimes they automatically fall when the player approaches them, but it happens only when the player is in a safe distance. They can be found in Nights 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, between a chamber and a hallway, or between 2 chambers. Fan This is literally a spinning fan on the floor, above a hole (a pit). It can be heard from a distance. Stepping on that will instantly kill the player. It can be found in the center of a chamber, in Nights 1, 2 and 3. Bottomless Pit It’s a hole in the floor. If the player doesn’t notice it and falls down, the game is lost. But in some Nights, it only triggers a restart of the Night and doesn’t lead to 50% chance of permanent death. It is not yet known in which Nights, besides Night 1 this happens. According to an assumption, it is a defensive mechanic to protect the player from “Falling to the Abyss” glitch, which can rarely happen. It can be found in the center of a chamber, in Nights 1, 2 and 3. Trap floor Did you notice that it’s lower than the floor in the rest of the room? Don’t step on there, there is a good chance it’s a trap. This doesn’t happen always, but sometimes spikes come out of that floor, greatly harming the player, but not killing them instantly if they haven't just received damage from another hazard. The spikes will remain there permanently and will not go back under the floor. Iron Permeable floor Don’t step on this floor either. Sometimes, wind comes out of it when the player steps on it. That is only a jumpscare, as wind is harmless. Some other times though, fire may come out instead of wind and fire is very harmful, but not an instant killer. These traps can only be triggered once, which means that if the player steps on it again at a later time, nothing will happen. However, in Nights 6 and 7, this floor works in a completely different way, as the whole floor is like this. Fire comes out of it in some spots repeatedly, no matter where the player is. In Nights 1, 2, 3 and 6, this trap can be found in the center of a chamber. In Night 7, it can also be found in hallways. The corners are the main safe places in Night 7, where fire never comes out of the floor. Cog Perhaps the most frustrating of them all. It is very loud and it can be heard from the chamber next to the one with the cog. Not only does this harm the player if he/she steps on it, but it is loud enough to cover other important sounds, such as Mary’s footsteps. It can be found in the center of a chamber, in Nights 1, 2, 3 and the Challenge Chamber. Fireplace It illuminates the room it is in and the player will be harmed if he/she steps on it. It can be found in the center of a chamber, in Nights 1, 2, 3, 6, 7 and the Challenge Chamber. Blood Pool Although it can be found in the center of a chamber, like most other traps, it is harmless, thus, it’s not an actual trap. The player can safely step in the pool and cross it to reach the other side. It can be found in Nights 1, 2, 3 and the Challenge Chamber. Door / Chest Spikes Regular doors can occasionally work like traps, in any Night. When the player attempts to unlock the door, spikes come out of it, harming the player if too close to the door. In some cases, the spikes go back inside the door, but in other cases, they remain there for the rest of the time the player spends in that level. When the latter happens, the player can be harmed when going too close to the door. The same thing can happen with chest as well. Night 3 Exclusive Traps As the title states, these two traps can be found exclusively in Night 3. Swinging Blades There are a lot of these in the hallways of the third basement (Night 3), in random locations. They all swing in the same frequency, but their oscillations are not in sync. They are harmful and the player is supposed to wait for the blade to make room and then pass. If you repeatedly lose the game because a swinging blade instantly kills you, it means that you are not playing the latest version of the game. In version 1.00, swinging blades used to kill the player instantly, but as many players complained that it was unfairly hard, in the later versions it was changed. So, in version 1.02, the player needs to take 3 hits from swinging blades, to die. Chewing Doors These are also found in hallways in random locations. They look like mouths of predators, capable of tearing anything apart. They all open and close violently and at the same frequency, but they are not in sync. They also make a loud noise when they close. The player is supposed to wait for an opening to pass. However, the player will receive a tiny amount of damage when passing through the door, even if it is completely open. Blood cannot be seen when passing through the first door, but it will be visible after passing through a second chewing door right after that. After successfully passing through too many chewing doors, wait for a while to heal and then continue. A different type of chewing door can be found during the Endless Hallway 2.0 hallucination, which can only be experienced in Night 3. Those doors open and close sideways. Nights 4 and 5 Exclusive Traps Anything burning can harm the player, so, it is a potential trap for the careless. These are burning wooden pillars in rooms or corridors and burning mattresses. However, don't be quick to ignore burning wooden pillars when they are in rooms, as it is possible for the optional newspaper to be hanging on one. It is safe to collect it from a distance.